The social infrastructures relating to means for transmitting information have advanced, which allows many pieces and various kinds of information to be acquired at and sent out from not only home or office but also other visiting places.
A display device with a large screen on which much information can be displayed at the same time is suitable for information terminal devices.
Moreover, portable information terminal devices with which information can be acquired at visiting places are under active development. Portable information terminal devices are often used outdoors, and force might be accidentally applied to the portable information terminal devices by dropping or the like.
As an example of a display device that can withstand external force and thus is not easily broken, a display device having high adhesiveness between a structure body by which a light-emitting layer is divided and a second electrode layer is known (Patent Document 1).